<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late at night by Fjodor - Harry Potter (Fjodor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302372">late at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor%20-%20Harry%20Potter'>Fjodor - Harry Potter (Fjodor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Referenced violence, healthy mother daughter friendship, mentions of bisexual Andromeda, mentions of poly Andromeda, more a conversation than smutt, people lived, sorry if this isn't your cup of tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor%20-%20Harry%20Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda gets to talk with Hermione over the holidays and learns that there might be more beneath the surface than she had expected with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks &amp; Ted Tonks, Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A sky filled with conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the past couple of years she had seen her family grow over time, first her daughter getting together with that strange fellow she brought over. Then the year when her first grandkid visited, and now a couple years along Teddy had brought his own friend over. Well she had some idea what kind of friend she was but that was for Nymphadora to figure out.</p><p>But as she had taken a glass of wine after the meal, sitting down in the lounge she started to feel rather hot. Nodding over to where Ted was talking to Lupin she took her leave. He gave her a small nod back and with that she left the room. Standing in the hallway she thought for a moment, there was the garden she could go to cool down but in her heart of hearts she knew that another place was calling for her.</p><p>Ascending the stairs, she opened up one of the roof windows and as gentle as she could in her heels she swung her legs out of the frame. It took a moment but there she was sitting on her roof, a glass of wine floating next to her as she leaned back watching the flickering stars above her.</p><p>The wind was pretty cool and if it wasn’t for her own magic, the snow that was sitting on her skin now would have been freezing. Looking down a bit she caught just the edge of their garden and the forest beyond. She liked this place, it was out of sight and remarkably very little noise made it up there. Sitting there, her thoughts flowed back to inside, the people that she had invited, the people that her daughter had taken along and in particular the curly brunette who was making waves in the ministry from what she heard about that from Cissy.</p><p>They hadn’t talked all that much over the years despite being parts of each others circles, she could count the events on one hand. A habit she had taken up when her other had been rather busy doing <em>something else</em>. She didn’t know exactly what it was about her but she knew that if anything, she would have whished for her for this years Christmas.</p><p>A star shot across the sky, or a meteor as Teddy had told her a couple years back when the kid had been obsessed with space. And to her surprise she heard the window open up again, turning to the side she almost expected to see her husband standing there asking if she wanted something but no.</p><p>No, it was her. Holding her wand out as he floated a plate of snacks and her own glass out of the window as she, slightly more gracefully than her, clambered out of the window. she had thought it was a shame when Hermione had turned up in a suit rather than the dress she had suggested in the invitation, but now with her behind firmly visible in her pants she relished in the view.</p><p>“Hey,” she said as she pulled out her own wand floating the food over to where she was sitting.</p><p>“Oh, hey there,” Hermione said as she straightened out her jacket and took a seat closer to where she was sitting.</p><p>“You escaping the crowd as well?” she asked as she heard her let out a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah, despite what people might think. I’m not really build all that well to entertain people for an entire evening,” she said as she took a sip from her drink. She recognised the glass as one that Ted kept in his liquor cabinet for some of the more special spirits her collected.</p><p>“I feel you there,” she said raising her own glass before taking a gulp. In the back of her head she heard her mother scoff at the unladylike behaviour but she dismissed it out of hand, she had been death for far to long that she still had to listen to her.</p><p>“You know…” she heard Hermione start before the pause she took began looking more like a silence. Not taking a chance to interrupt her she continued with what was left of her wine. She didn’t look but she could feel that besides her Hermione was thinking about something incredibly hard.</p><p>“You know, when Tonks asked me to join her for the party I at first wasn’t going to go,” Hermione eventually said. She didn’t respond immediately leaving Hermione room to explain herself a bit further.</p><p>“At first I thought I didn’t want to come because of the other parties that where being thrown and I’ve been invited too. Harry asked me back in October, Ron asked me like two days ago and a couple weeks ago even Victor reached out to see if I wanted to join him in Hungary,” she started to speak. “But after a while I realised that it wasn’t that I didn’t want to join them it was because I’m still scared of what happened then…”</p><p>She knew what she was talking about, she had read the reports when they had brought her in as the Black family matriarch. It had been interesting to have the veil lifted on what her sister had been up to over the years but when that account had been handed to her she was ashamed that for a moment while she was reading it, it reminded her of the novels she had read as a younger adult.</p><p>The ones that even in the shop she had hidden from sight as the employee wrapped them up and handed them back to her. For a moment she had reverted back to the time where she was sitting in her bed, desperately trying to read just a line more as her eyes rolled up and her body shook.</p><p>Reading what her sister had done to her, tying her down to the table, a knife used to cut away her clothes. Her hands trailing over her body… she knew exactly what Bellatrix had been up to there and for a moment she would have given to be in her place, do what she did. But she wasn’t her and for better or worse she didn’t have the brunette tied down on the roof.</p><p>“I know,” was all she said as she chucked the glass off the roof, it didn’t shatter she made sure of that when they had moved here. Putting up a couple of customised wards that gave her some well deserved freedom of impulses. As she sat up, arms supporting her ready to leave.</p><p>“But I know that she isn’t you,” Hermione said not even flinching as she had tossed it over the edge, “the two of you might look alike even if the hair colour and healthier lifestyle is anything to go by.”</p><p>She paused, not knowing where to go from there. It had been a while since someone compared her to her sister, even longer since it had been in a good light. Looking over she found the brunette looking up at the stars, there was a smile on her face where she had expected to find a more serious expression.</p><p>“Well that is very nice to hear,” she opted. Couldn’t do a lot wrong with taking the compliment.</p><p>“There are days that I still think about it,” Hermione carried on, “she was bloody terrifying and I feared for my life at the time. But as time went on and I met some more agreeable sisters,” she winked at her, “I discovered that maybe there wasn’t only madness in her manners.”</p><p>Leaning back again, she listened. Somewhere she knew that this was something that Hermione had prepared beforehand, something possible to set herself right in her eyes. Maybe even the reason she took the invitation despite the concerns she had told her about earlier.</p><p>“You know that my first kiss was with a girl?” Hermione said, coming completely out of left field, “It was over the summer in my fourth year, the one with the quidditch world cup if you recall. The boys had all taken off, Ginny and Molly had been busy with the food and I was left wandering the campgrounds for a couple of hours. The diversity of attending people had been incredible, I’m pretty sure the entire world had gathered at that place, it was there that I saw her. She was taller than me, had curly red hair and I was fascinated by her, our eyes met and we hung out for the rest of the day. When the evening came and I had to go grab some food she leaned over and kissed me goodbye and then it was over. I never saw her again after that the world cup and the chaos after it and all, but she still managed to sneak away with the first kiss I ever had.”</p><p>There was now another type of silence between them, one where a treasured story had been shared between partial strangers bringing them closer together. Andromeda didn’t know what to say as she looked up into the night sky, looking out for her namesake as she thought.</p><p>“Have you ever though about why they burned me off the tapestry?” she asked as she realised that now might be the only chance she had.</p><p>“It was because of Ted wasn’t it?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“In part yes, but it also had to do that they found me in bed with him and also with Dora Parkinson,” she said with a smile as she remembered the evening. She still didn’t know what happened but she had been on her back laying down having full access to Dora and Ted eating her out had been rudely interrupted by the absolute shriek her mother had led out as she had barged into her room.</p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said to her side, seemingly the little bit surprised by what she just had said.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s surprising what one might do out of impulse when they find you as the connecting bridge in a threesome.”</p><p>“OH,” she heard her say slightly louder.</p><p>“It’s fine though, the three of us can laugh about it now. Even had the chance to do it again without the interruption a few times,” she didn’t know if what she was saying was helping her or not but it was nice to talk about it. The people she could talk to had slimmed considerably when they had thrown her out and then the war had taken care of the rest.</p><p>“So you and Ted?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Totally open, we both always told each other that if we wanted we should go and explore what we enjoyed as long as we came back at the end of the day.” She said, remembering the promise they had made each other one night when the northern lights had lit the sky.</p><p>“Have you?” her tone was now more curious, no longer the shocked tone she had given her when she had told her the little bit about her past.</p><p>“Yeah, over the years people pop up that I’ve taken an interest in and if something happens the better it is,” she said trying not to look over to her.</p><p>“Hmn,” again she was thinking rather hard, but now she had slightly more of an idea what her mind had been going to, she was even wanting to take a guess when her own thoughts where interrupted.</p><p>“If I ask you for something can you keep that between us?” Hermione spoke.</p><p>“It’s the name of the game,” she said far more sensual than she meant to but luckily Hermione seemed to not notice it.</p><p>“Back then I didn’t think I would see the any good in that situation. But it’s been playing in my mind for a bit ever since we first met after the war, ever since we fist met.” She said, now stealing a glance as her face. She was trying to keep it static, but even she couldn’t hide the excitement that was plaguing her face.</p><p>“Would you possibly be interested in meeting up at some point where I can talk some more about what I had in mind?” she asked.</p><p>Internally she was thinking rapidly about the scenario that was presented to her, if she had heard it right Hermione had taken at least a bit away from what her sister had done to her and put it in a place where she could look past the bad stuff and find something she liked. She had told her that while she was married the pair of them weren’t stranger to warming other peoples beds, biting her lip she looked up at the sky again. Dark as it usually was with the needle points of light decorating it beautifully.</p><p>“I think that the two of us can talk for a while about what we might want to do,” she said as she reached out to grab a hold of her hand, squeezing it Hermione returned the gesture as she downed the rest of her glass. Following her precedence tossing it over the edge.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. we carry our past with us even when we wouldn't want to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda catches up with Tonks, Hermione and her find time to grab some food and talk about what they might want</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, eh no way around it, near the end there are some rather explicit passages about the actions Bellatrix has taken in this universe, if that isn't your cup of tea, skip that part till the last sentence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end not a lot more happened on the roof, if she’d been alone Andy would have probably considered spending the night up there. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but really there wasn’t a view out there that beat this. But with her guest besides her and her wanting act on her best behaviour she sat up and suggested that the two of them probably should join the others before it became too late.</p><p>Climbing back into the room she was surprised that Hermione reached out to give her a hand to steady herself with. She didn’t need it but the gesture was apricated. Downstairs she could hear that Ted and Lupin had entered the domain of political debate and somewhere in the guest bedroom she heard that the bed was getting some use. It wasn’t her business but she was glad that the black genes hadn’t fully passed down to the boy.</p><p>“Hey mom,” she was greeted as she walked into the kitchen looking for another bottle of wine. Nymphadora had taken a seat on one of the cabinet tops and was digging into the leftover desserts. The whole image reminded her a bit of her older sister years and years ago, they didn’t look a hair alike but she recognised the best sides of her in treasured offspring.</p><p>“You know we have forks don’t you?” she joked as she pulled out a chair and took a seat at the kitchen island. She liked the mess that was present on it now—not that she’d tell Ted that, he’d have a field day with that information—making the large house lived in.</p><p>“It was quicker this way,” Nymphadora responded as she sliced off another piece of the pie before using it to move it to her mouth. It was a little thing, but she knew exactly where she had picked it up. Years ago before she had given up on teaching her manners, she had tried to make clear which utensil was to be used for what. She had taken that and decided that a knife was the only tool she needed.</p><p>“As you say,” she smiled then. The family had been through many a year of hardship, first her connection to the dark lord, then the whole ordeal with her and Remus. But years had show that even time could manage to straighten out the creases their pasts had left them. The black family was now secured in the new generation with her nephew as it’s head and her as the keeper of their history. Remus and Nymphadora had taken a break to travel the world and document the diversity of magical creatures, publishing a widely well received follow-up to Mr Scamander’s book.</p><p>“So, what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you since we retired to the lounge and dad just said you where grabbing a bit of air. But that’s been almost an hour ago.”</p><p>“Grabbed some air, watched the stars and talked for a couple of moments with Hermione while I was up there,” she admitted. She wasn’t sure how she was going to summarise the conversation if it came to that.</p><p>“Is she one of them?”</p><p>She looked up at her daughter at that, there where very few secrets between the two of them. Something that came with being outcast from your family and then having to organise the logistics of the order until she came of age. They had worked hip to hip for almost half a decade in which they had talked about almost everything under the sun. She had mentioned to her one late night that she really missed hanging out with Pandora Lovegood.</p><p>When asked if she knew her personally, she had to turn around to face her daughter. She was only twenty two at the time, already getting that stone look in her eyes like her mentor, but not then. She looked soft, almost not wanting to ask her about the friend who had passed six years earlier. She had been invited to the funeral at Xenophilius’s request, they had never shared a bed but he knew how much she cared for his wife.</p><p>To her surprise it wasn’t tears that set her face in motion, it was a smile and some kind memories she had from a lovely night on the beaches of Aldwick. Pandora had complained for days after about the sand but she knew how much she had enjoyed the whole outing. It was one of the last time that they had been able to go off before she regrettably passed. All her genius hadn’t been enough to safe her from her own spell work.</p><p>Seeing how her reaction confused Nymphadora she came to a conclusion, if any moment was as good a moment to let her daughter know how she lived her life this was as good as any. So she did, she left out some of the more graphic details, as even the closeness they had between them now, few children are interested in the escapades of their parents. She talked a lot that night, talked about when she met her dad, the night her own parents had found her and the promise she and ted had given each other.</p><p>“She for now is not one of them,” she admitted as she pulled a plate towards her, picked up a fork and began working on the cake.</p><p>“She likes you,” Nymphadora said after a moment, “it’s the reason I asked her to join us for the holidays.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she knew how clique that response was but she reasoned that there was a reason for that.</p><p>“As much as I want to be a buzzkill here,” she continued, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this relaxed mom.”</p><p>She wasn’t fully correct, inside of her was a very stressed Andromeda running laps in her mind, analysing every detail the conversation on the roof had had. What had been said, what had been left unsaid, the implied meanings and everything in between. But she knew that that was a worry for later, sitting in her kitchen glass off wine in her hand some cake on a plate there was little to be worried about.</p><p>“Thanks Dora, how have you been holding up?” she turned to conversation away from her to catch up on what had been happening down here.</p><p>“You know dad, he and Remus are like two cooks in a kitchen. Alone they might make the best meal in the world but together they have to pick over every detail till no stone is left unturned.”</p><p>“That’s my Ted,” she commented as she listened for the conversation that had been slowly growing out in the other room. It seemed that when she had entered the kitchen Hermione had joined the old men and was lecturing them about some treaty that had been drawn up for something or another.</p><p>“You up to join them?” Nymphadora asked her as she finished her plate and dropped the knife in the pile of silverware that filled the sink.</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” she told her as she hopped off the cabinet and started to make her way over. She took her glass in hand filled it to the rim and took a first sip. It was nice, good enough that she wondered if it was one of the ones they saved from the Black manor.</p><p>-o-</p><p>The New-year was only a couple of days out but she was out and about, a date had popped into her owl-mail for when Hermione had a day of from her work. She thought that they worked her far too much but from the years that she had seen her work her way up the political totem pole. Any work she did was done at her accord.</p><p>The café was in the muggle part of the capital, out of sight from the many folk who were far more aware of her status and of the fame her companion carried with her. If they where anywhere inside of Diagon ally the paper would have had a field day. Here though no-one even bat an eye when she entered the place. She had arrived a moment or two early not wanting to let her wait when she spotted her in the queue for the food bar.</p><p>“Miss Granger, it’s such a pleasure to see you here.” Hermione turned around with a smile, all the formalities were already too much for her but from her expression, she could see that there was enjoyment in her eyes.</p><p>“Andy, I didn’t expect you yet. I haven’t had a chance to grab a table for us.”</p><p>“Oh, is it such a fancy establishment then,” she commented looking around in what was clearly just a rather posh food bar. The front of the establishment was just he counter where people ordered and a bit to the side she could see there was a connection to a sitting area where people who didn’t need to rush back to work could enjoy their food in peace.</p><p>“Shush you,” she got a small bump from Hermione as she rolled her eyes at her, “go make yourself useful and get us a table for two. Try to get one of the booths if they are available,” she added on as Andromeda made her way out of the line and further down the space.</p><p>Turning the corner she was pleasantly surprised by the space that had been hidden from view. Looking at it now she could spot a couple of double doors which were closed now but during the summer most likely gave access to an outside sitting area. Inside however it was rather crowded, but as luck had it one of the booths opened up just as she walked up to it. The young couple that were in the process of taking their stuff asked if she wanted it and she gracefully accepted the offer.</p><p>Sliding into the supple leather seats that reminded her of the lovely chairs she had at home. It was good to see that establishments invested enough to make the experience of eating one to remember kindly of, even if it was just a food bar. As she was taking off her coat and folding her scarf to sit nicely on top of it.</p><p>“I hope you like some bacon,” Hermione said as she walked up with two big sandwiches and a couple of cans of cider. For a moment she wanted to comment on the drink but reflecting on how she had explained to Ted that ten o’clock is a perfectly fine time to start drinking, she decided to hold her tong for what was essentially apple juice.</p><p>“It hasn’t betrayed me yet,” she told her as she grabbed the food and drinks so Hermione could take her own place in the booth. She undid her jacket and while putting it away the wand that was inserted in the inside pocket managed to spring free and tumbled onto the floor before rolling over to another table.</p><p>Looking between them, now slightly worried Hermione tried to stand up when the person sitting on the chair that was closest to it leaned over and picked it up. It didn’t seem to interest him all that much when he turned around he looked and reached over to hand it back to Hermione. The situation was over in just a couple of moment, and a quick exchange of thanks mumbled between them before Hermione joined the table again.</p><p>“So about that Bacon,” she said breaking the silence as Hermione let out a puff of breath she had been holding.</p><p>“I swear that they put a mind of their own in there,” she said as she looked down on the wand, “You know what Olivander said the day I picked this one up? Oh, look out for this one, it’s going to want to do some interesting things.”</p><p>“That’s Garrick for you, always on about the whims of the wands,” she told her as Hermione securely put the wand away. From where she was sitting she could see that Alastor’s education had stuck with them, putting the wand out of the way but still within reach if necessary.</p><p>“Yeah, but almost breaking the secrecy laws and having to write up a massive amount of paperwork aside, how are you doing?” Hermione asked her, she somehow felt that this was more than just a cursory question she was posing here.</p><p>“A bit nervous to be honest, still thinking about that last conversation we had over the holidays.” The talk that had revealed that Hermione had been scared of her for a good while after what her sister had done, her interest in girls and the story of her first kiss, her own escapades with her husband and Parkinson, being thrown out of the family over it. And then at the end the question for privacy for a request that she had taken to honour.</p><p>“You’re the one to talk,” Hermione accused her as she took a bit out of her own sandwich, “how do you think I feel?” she said as she swallowed her bite. It seemed that this lunch meeting, date? Was more practical for her than she had first taken it for.</p><p>“Well, how are you then?” she asked humouring the unspoken request to be checked in on.</p><p>“I’m also a bit nervous but also feeling sure of myself if that makes sense,” Hermione told her, “It’s like I’ve been steering a sailboat through rough weather and it’s taken this long before I’ve reached clear skies.” With that she paused before reaching for the cider can, popping it open was louder than either of them had expected as they both had been so focused on the conversation they were having.</p><p>“Well, I’ll drink to clearer skies,” she said as she grabbed her own can and clinked it with hers.</p><p>The food was surprisingly good for where they had gotten it she thought. It was a more posh establishment but that had more than she had expected reflected on the quality of the food. She almost had grabbed her notebook and written the name of the place down to come back to it with Ted someday. But she left it where it was as she could feel that Hermione wanted to talk to her about the thing they had put of back then.</p><p>“To put it all on the table and leave no secrets between us,” she started, “your sister still terrifies me. I don’t think that there will ever be a day that that won’t be true anymore, her reputation and actions in the past don’t shape her up as a nice person, to say the least.”</p><p>Hearing that she held her tongue, she knew exactly what Bellatrix had done during the first war what had put her away in Azkaban. The testimonies of numerous magical families and countless muggles that she had left scarred in her wake. It was only for the fact that she never killed someone outright that kept the memories of her childhood in a positive light for her. But even she the closet Bellatrix had had of an outside ally couldn’t stand with her after the incredible bouts of violence and torture she enacted on her victims.</p><p>“She’s been a complicated enigma,” she admitted, “I can’t defend her actions if that’s what you might fear. The world isn’t black and white though, but Bella lived up to her name and got as near as she could to the black.”</p><p>“As you say indeed, but in the past seventeen years I think that she might have scratched a couple of itches that I have tried to ignore for almost as long…” the pause heard then left almost an impression on her. She knew she had to wait and not speculate but her memory drifted to the two written accounts of the events Hermione had experienced at her sister's hands.</p><p>The one from herself, written up almost a full year later when the ministry had gotten its wheels back on and tried to get their affairs in order. Included in that was closing the files on the deceased death eaters. With her passing, it had been a case of getting an accurate account of the people she interacted with to close it for good.</p><p>The list of interviewed people rivalled those of the surviving members of the dark lords mass executions and killings. She had needed to go through that file before it was closed as a character witness and as at the time being the senior ranking member of the House of Black. She had to personally close the file in the ministry.</p><p>Most of what was in there she had heard of before, stuff they had gone over in the trail that send her to Azkaban. But when file picked up after her escape she recalled feeling ill over the cruelty that had snuck into her sister's actions, no longer did she only go after the adults of the house for information. She had experimented on occasion, petrifying the victim and torturing their pets, significant other and on one sick occasion their child.</p><p>She didn’t like to read most of it, it always started the same. A family peacefully enjoying their time before a wall blows in and she walked into the room demanding to know the information she’s after. She wouldn’t wait for a response having deemed it more <em>fun</em> to just pull it out of someone. In almost all cases she would then use her wand to either hurt them or torture them by use of the unforgivable curse.</p><p>But there was an exception, the one time that her victim was delivered to her on a silver platter. Caught by a group of snatchers who were everywhere in the last couple of months of the second war, delivered to where the dark lord had taken up his residence at the Malfoy manor. There Hermione had been summoned up from the cells in the basement and—in what Hermione had described—tied her down to the floor, used her knife to trail small cuts across her skin and had demanded to know how they had broken into her vault while her nails dug into the soft skin of her legs. When she told her that she never broke into the vault Bellatrix had dug deeper in her skin to the point that her nails broke the skin and left her to bleed when the house-elf Dobby had shown up to interrupt her. A fight broke out then, resulting in the complete escape of the prisoners held at the manor at the cost of the elf’s life.</p><p>The second account was found in her nephew's diary of that day. Draco had been ordered to go to his room and not to contact the dark lord as Bellatrix was trying to put the family in a better light. He did what he was told but never entered his room, instead standing at the first-floor walkway looking down on the situation. His writing mentioned that aside from the cutting of the skin and grabbing of the things, Bellatrix also had latched onto Hermione’s neck and sucked a rather sizable hickey that could possibly be confused with a bruise.</p><p>He also mentioned that while the situation was incredibly violent and not a single piece of consent was exchanged between them for a second it seemed that they both forgot which role they were supposed to play. Hermione was just as scared as she was moments before but her fear set into her even more than, while Bellatrix who had up to that point only angrily yelled and used her knife to press into her skin had started to slowly carve patterns into her skin. He also noted that he had thought in a different time and place there might have been something, but even he didn’t know what exactly.</p><p>So it was from these two accounts that her mind and previous knowledge of Bellatrix’s own youthful escapades that a visual had cropped up in her mind. She had taken that image a couple of times to get herself close to the edge before switching to a more ethical source of pleasure. But in her heart, she knew that if her connection to the situation hadn’t been personal, that wouldn’t have been a problem.</p><p>“Andy would you be willing to fuck me?” Hermione asked straight out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The appointement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Andromeda get down to do it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well some smut happens, can't promis it's the best out there but I did my best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t often surprised, even now she had an inkling how she might have gone about it but she was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t beat about the bush with it. Putting down her drink she looked her over again, now taking the liberty to linger slightly longer on her neck and the skin that peaked out from under her shirt. The moment of silence between them was tantalising and part of her wanted to wait for just some moment longer but she could already see her squirming in her seat.</p>
<p>“I would like to do that very much,” she told her. It was out of her mouth before her mind had caught up but she didn’t mind it. Ever since she had met the girl briefly ahead of Cissy’s hearings on her willingness to be involved with the dark lord. And then later when she started to make real waves in the ministry her interest had been piqued, adding onto that a rather graphic description of events that wouldn’t have been displaced in her private library. There was no way in which she could ever say no to a request like that.</p>
<p>On the other side of the booth she could see Hermione lean back and her shoulders dropped just a bit as she released the tension that had been build up over the meal all in one go. It seemed that the both of them had the same goal in mind when they came to this meeting. They spend a moment just sitting there when…</p>
<p>“So, not to be boring,” Hermione started as she pulled out a small notebook, “I don’t have a lot of free time even when things go slow at work. So could any of the following dates work for you?” she asked as she slid the booklet across the table. It was opened on a range of dates starting some three weeks from then all the way out to six months from now. Looking over it she almost couldn’t stop herself from saying she’d make time to get a chance so lay with her.</p>
<p>But even though her lower half had committed to just cancelling plans outright, she reached into her jacket and retrieved a mobile phone Arthur had gifted her a couple years back. She had needed to ask Teddy for help on how to use it but now it had made her life so much easier as she could just look up the date in her calendar to look for any conflicts. Looking over she could see Hermione stare in surprise.</p>
<p>“Hey, what you looking at?” she asked with a smile. It was always fun to subvert some expectations she had found. As a descendant of one of the highly esteemed magical families most people didn’t think she’d be caught death with anything muggle made around her, even when she was cast out. But the looks she got when she just pulled out her phone when she had drinks with Lucius’s brother was absolutely priceless.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just didn’t…” Hermione stammered for the first time during this lunch date, not they had been talking about her sister. Not even when she had asked her to have sex with her, but seeing the graceful older witch pull out a phone seemingly shook her enough to make her stammer.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” she assured her, “Arthur gifted me it a couple of years back and the convenience really is priceless. Anyway, if it’s all the same for you February sixth seems to be the earliest when I’m able to free a couple of days up.” she said as she eyed the page again, double-checking she got the date right.</p>
<p>Across the table, she saw Hermione do her own check before pulling the notebook back over to where was sitting. Pulling out a pencil she quickly added a small ‘A’ next to the date before closing it up again.</p>
<p>“With that taken care off,” she decided to take the lead of the conversation, “what exactly do you want out of that experience?” It wasn’t her first rodeo that someone had requested to sleep with her, and in her experience, she had always enjoyed it more when all parties were in agreement of what was going to transpire.</p>
<p>Also looking around the bulk of the crowd from the mid-day rush had left to return to work, leaving their booth to be in relative privacy. She could still see a couple of people sitting dotted about the place but most of them had either earbuds in or were wearing headphones. Leaving them to speak rather freely about whatever Hermione might have in mind.</p>
<p>“Eh, you promise that what I say here stays between the two of us?” she asked first.</p>
<p>“You have my word,” she told her.</p>
<p>“Okay, as I said before your late sister has left some scratches that haven’t been satisfied for a long while now to the point that I’m coming to you. In short, before I expand in a moment, not everything that happened while she was torturing me was equally as bad as other things. It also amplified some things I had tried before that had stayed relatively in the background of my interested in where it’s more often on my mind.”</p>
<p>Listening closely, she gave herself a mental high five. It was maybe not ethically correct to be placing bets on what your friend might be into, but if you did it with yourself it was probably justified, she thought.</p>
<p>“So if it’s within your abilities I’d like for you to restrain me with several lengths of ropes. Something to tie my arms behind me and possibly also my legs but I don’t know if you would be on board for all that,” she continued with her first set of ideas for the upcoming session.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know when you’re treading into territories where I can’t be of service,” she replied as she started to make a mental note of all the toys and materials she owned that had started to wander around the house in place of where she usually stored it.</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>While she knew that her and Andromeda had talked about what she wanted to do she was still pretty nervous when she had arrived at the Tonks house earlier that day. Andromeda had greeted her and let her know that Ted had left for France earlier that day to visit their daughter. Leaving the house empty for them until at least two days from then. They hadn’t planned for such a long time but she enjoyed the privacy that was being offered even if she stuck around for a bit after all of it.</p>
<p>Speaking of it, she had been lead to one of the spare bedrooms the house contained. Andy had told her that while she sometimes brought partners to the master bedroom she shared with her husband, the scenario they had worked out didn’t really work there. Instead of the room she was now in had almost been stripped of most amenities and would generously be described as Spartan. The bed was placed against the far wall but only a black sheet covered the mattress. The windows where blacked almost all blacked out leaving only a small stream of sunlight to bypass them.</p>
<p>There was a second door in the corner that leads into a bathroom Andromeda had revealed as she had given her a short tour of the place. She then told her to take a quick shower so she was cleaned up and put on whatever clothes she had brought for the scene. With that, she was left to her own devices until she gave her the signal that she was ready, a simple knock on the door.</p>
<p>With that she stripped out of her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt and sweater. She had dressed for comfort overlooks that day. Knowing that she wouldn’t be wearing it for very long anyway. The shower was nice, magic really did wonders for having the water temperature be just right as soon as she turned it on. Letting it run over her really made her shoulders drop and a bunch of tension that had build up over the past couple of weeks.</p>
<p>When she felt she was adequately cleaned up she grabbed her wand and quickly added some cleansing spells on herself. Looking in the full-length mirror she gave her naked body a once over before nodding to herself that she was in fact cleaned up. turning to the bag she had brought from home she pulled out an outfit she had put together haphazardly.</p>
<p>She didn’t own the outfit she had worn at the time with Bellatrix anymore, it was probably so damaged that she had thrown it out after the battle of Hogwarts. But with a bit of searching, she had managed to find a pair of skinny jeans that showed of her legs quite well, a red shirt she didn’t remember buying, and a green windbreaker jacket. She didn’t bother with underwear as she had a feeling it wouldn’t be in play for long.</p>
<p>Looking at the mirror again she looked almost half her age, she hadn’t changed all that much over the years. Her features had gotten more refined and while she wouldn’t call herself muscular in any way, she had to admit that she was in pretty good shape. At the last second, she reached for her wand again and put her hair up in a messy braid. There she was as ready as she could be for whatever was about to happen, putting her wand in the bag alongside her other clothes. She closed it up and placed it atop the sink.</p>
<p>Walking out into the empty bedroom she saw that she spot of sunlight had moved almost a foot since she had entered the bathroom. Seeing that she tried to guess how long she had taken in the shower and getting ready, nothing really came to mind so she just walked over and gave a single knock on the door.</p>
<p>Taking a step back she let out a breath before waiting what was about to happen. She didn’t have to wait for long, somewhere out in the hall she could hear the distinct tapping of heels making their way over to where she was. With every step, they became louder and louder until they stopped right in front of the door. She knew that it was Andromeda, who else could it have been but as the doorknob started to turn some nerves started to raise the hairs on her neck.</p>
<p>As the door opened she first saw that the hallway had been darkened and that the silhouette of Andromeda left no room for discussion. They gave each other a once over before she walked into the room. She was tall, and not in the just casually way that all the Black sisters were rather tall, but with her heels, she looked almost six-five.</p>
<p>Towering almost a foot over her as she walked up to her. her outfit was a start contrast of the one she had greeted her in earlier. It was a long black dress with a corset worked into it. In the shadows, it was hard to see but she swore that some parts of the dress were made out of a transparent lace so she could see some of the skin down below her clothes. Seeing that she was almost immediately feeling underdressed.</p>
<p>“Colour?” Andromeda asked her, her voice low and commanding.</p>
<p>“Green,” she responded maybe a bit too quick as her voice cracked in the middle of it.</p>
<p>At that Andy nodded and took a deep breath, somewhere in her mind she commented that she probably was as nervous about this as she was before she gave her a wicked smile. She knew that smile, it had sat on Bellatrix’s face the day that they had been taken into the manor. It was the same smile she had had while she was sitting atop her yelling about the sword.</p>
<p>“Kneel,” the low voice of Andy penetrated her though, not hesitating for a moment she sunk to her knees as she looked up at her face. She could read that there was some annoyance in her face with that action so she looked down quickly.</p>
<p>As she sat there she could hear Andromeda walk away from where she was sitting and from the periphery of her vision she could just see a cabinet open and close. Deciding that she probably would know soon enough what she was grabbing she looked down at the floor as she sat down on her legs further. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was better than balancing herself when she was sitting straight up.</p>
<p>“Hold out your arms behind you,” the next command came as she tried her best to stick her arms straight behind her. Andy took her wrists and quickly wrapped a rope around them and tied them together. With that done she could feel that there was a length of rope being wrapped around her arms in several loops, a moment or two later this was pulled tight locking her arms firmly behind her and outstretched. Leaving her front sticking out a bit as the sides of the jacket were pulled open and her shirt tight.</p>
<p>She knew that if the red fabric wasn’t covering them her tits would be presenting themselves quite nicely. Even underneath she could feel that the friction of it being pulled taut had made her nipples harden up. If there had been more light in the room she would have been sure that Andy could see the poking out clearly.</p>
<p>Seemingly content with her ropework by her back Andromeda walked around her to where she was standing right before her. Up close she could see the shiny black heels she was wearing, they looked expensive, something you would see at an opening night of a theatre productions. Now though they where the only thing she could focus on.</p>
<p>As she took a step forward she nudged her legs to the side with them. Complying as much as she could Hermione tried to slide her legs open trying to keep her balance as her arms where restrained. As she came to sit like that she could also feel how the skinny jeans hadn’t been made with this scenario planned for. The seam that ran from the front to the back began pressing onto her clit, leaving her to let out a quiet groan.</p>
<p>As she closed her eyes at that she could feel that Andy had moved even further forward to the point where her shin was pressing her tights to the side and put some more pressure on her slit. As she was just sitting there she could feel the heat radiating off her tights and that she was getting wetter by the moment. As she was sitting like that she raised her body up a fraction to get some better traction on Andromeda’s leg. As soon as she tried to do that Andy moved her leg back and took her chin in her hand forcing her to look up at her.</p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing?” the question was simple but she tried to avert her eyes as she came up with a less embarrassing answer than—I was trying to get myself off by humping your leg miss. As she said nothing she could feel that the light touch started to turn into a firmer grip as she began mumbling something.</p>
<p>“Speak up, girl,” Andromeda said in a low cold tone, she sounded annoyed already when she didn’t even think she had done anything wrong so far.</p>
<p>“I was trying to get some better friction,” she managed to get out.</p>
<p>“Did I tell you that you should do that?”</p>
<p>“No,” she said slowly, feeling her cheeks start to warm up with a blush.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to work on getting you to follow orders,” Andromeda said as she shifted her hand from her chin to pulling her up by her shirt. The swift movement was a surprise to her, she hadn’t expected that she would go from kneeling on the floor to being held up on her tippy toes with one arm as Andy began feeling between her legs. When she came close to her cunt, Andy paused a second before switching to a single finger and spinning it in a wide circle around the growing wet spot in her pants. Every time she came closer and closer to her clit Hermione’s eyelids closed more and more as she concentrated on the light pressure that was shifting over her pants.</p>
<p>When the finger disappeared she slowly opened her eyes again trying to see what was happening before she felt the zipper of the jeans being pulled down. She blessed the gods for picking out a pair of skinny jeans when they didn’t immediately drop to the floor. But her blessing was interrupted as she could feel Andromeda put the palm of her hand against her abdomen and started to slide her fingers down though her pubes and in one smooth motion reaching her wet entrance.</p>
<p>Using her palm she put pressure on her clit as her finger dipped into her. It wasn’t the first time that someone had done that but now it was weirdly personal as Andromeda slowly started to move in and out of her. Deep inside her she could feel that a heat was started to build the longer that she was being fingered. But when she started to lose her balance the hand disappeared and when she opened her eyes again she saw sucking her own finger clean.</p>
<p>“Sweet,” Andromeda told her as she started to push her back. Struggling not to fall down she took a quick succession of tiny steps before she hit the foot of the bed. Andromeda didn’t slow down her advance so she only had the choice of falling back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“We will have to get these off,” Andromeda murmured to herself as she reached down for something that was out of view from Hermione. The only indication she got before realising was the cold feeling and then the sound of ripping fabric as Andromeda was cutting away at the crotch area of her pants. As she peeled off the piece of fabric she could feel how her wetness had started to stick to the jeans.</p>
<p>The feeling was only momentary before she could feel Andromeda part her lips with her fingers, leaving her to blow gently on the wetness that had gathered there. The cold was a new sensation which only led to her legs closing behind Andromeda’s back and pulling her into her dripping pussy.</p>
<p>Andromeda took that to start gradually use her tongue to tease her clit, while lapping up the wetness that was building up the more she played around with her sensitive nub. Again she could feel the a rippling start from her inserts as her mind faded to black, only feeling the heat and the tongue which was digging into her depths.</p>
<p>-o-</p>
<p>As she came to again, she noticed that she was now fully laid out on the bed. Her arms freed and there was a pillow supporting her head as she opened up her eyes again. The room was the same as before, a bit darker maybe but that might as well be the curtains. Looking to her side she was greeted by a worried looking Andromeda standing over her.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted her with a far weaker voice than she would have wanted to use.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Andy asked her as she put her fingers on her forehead, “still hot,” she murmured to herself. Hearing that she thought for a second as she took a mental check of her body. Her arms where a bit stiff from the little movement she had done, and moving her tongue around in her mouth and over her lips she noticed that she as rather parched.</p>
<p>“Thirsty,” she said as she watched Andy summon a glass of water out of thin air, handing it to her. propping herself up she took a quick look at her arms, there where still some faint rope marks left that showed that earlier had really happened. As predicted they where a little stiff but she could still get herself to an upright position.</p>
<p>Taking the glass she slowly drank the content while avoiding the intense look Andromeda was trying to give her. When she was done with it Hermione looked around to maybe try to place it down but not finding anything she resorted to just holding it in her lap. Her lap which was still missing some fabric around her crotch area as the cold glass was placed directly on top of it.</p>
<p>“Do you know what just happened?” Andromeda blurted out as she finally met her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, last I recall everything went black and then I woke up here?”</p>
<p>“Well that explains at least one thing,” Andromeda said while she let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“What happened for you then?”</p>
<p>“Well I was trying to tease you to the edge and then you know back off to make you more frustrated and stuff,” Andy started to tell, “but then you locked me in with your legs and I decided to be nice and just eat you out till you hit an orgasm before we’d move on.”</p>
<p>“Okay, still with you there,” She said.</p>
<p>“But now the <em>funny</em> part,” she said holding up air quotes around funny, “when I though you had reached the edge you just went limb and I thought for a second that you just had straight up died.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s called…” she tried to add.</p>
<p>“I know that Hermione, still scary as shit though,” Andy slowly said.</p>
<p>“So I guess that this will be it for today then?” She asked, feeling that the mood had definitely shifted out of the sexual tension and more into a worried atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Yeah, even if you where still down for it I don’t think I can do anything like that today,” she admitted sitting down on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, while earlier was incredible I don’t really enjoy the whole passing out. But also would you mind if I grab my bag, I think I need some new pants,” she said while giving her a slight bump with her shoulder. Andromeda looked a bit confused before looking down exactly where her pussy was kinda hanging out.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry about that,” she said while averting her gaze rapidly.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Hermione said as she got off the bed, “I found it rather hot.” With that she entered the bathroom and opened up her bag and threw on her sweatpants again, putting the now accessible pair of skinny jeans away.</p>
<p>Walking out again she could see that Andromeda had leaned back far enough that she was laying on the bed. From where she was standing she still saw a worried look on her face so she decided that the right course of action was to get up and giver her the biggest hug she could do at the time. In this case it was not all that effective as she couldn’t get her arm underneath her but Andromeda pulled her in.</p>
<p>“You doing okay?” Hermione asked her.</p>
<p>“Just a bit freaked out,” Andy admitted, “but this is helping that a lot”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also if any of you guys wanna talk some more about our lord and saviour Andromeda think about joining the Bellamione coven server, it's primarily about them but you know the other sisters get love too <a href="https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ">Discord invite</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>